The Greatest Worst Story Ever
by Matthew Reiymelds
Summary: From the bowels of shhh, a story was made. In this story, were words of God himself, oh, and Harry Potter is in it. RATED M FOR EVERYTHING THAT COULD MAKE IT RATED M. I don't pwn Harry Potter, but the concept and style of the story are written by moi some


WARNING: THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN BY SATAN! PARENTAL ADVISORY RECOMMENDED!

"A monkey was walking over to Harry and he said…"

"Dood, WTF?"

"OOH AHA HAHAHHA HAHAHAHAHAH I (unholy word) HA HAH HAHHAHAHAHAH'\HAH"

"Dude, WTFING F?"

"SSSSSSS!"

"Who'd you talking too, 2 2 2?"

"OOS!"

"STFU F"

SSS!

"SATAN!"

"yes?"

"POOS!

GRAAAHHHH!

"Oh no! Satan is a sss!"

"Hairy Potsmoker and the Sorceror's Stoned."

I EJACULATED HONEY FROM MY BINKY!"

"Good for you Travis!"

"SSSHH!"

Increasing amounts of honey flooded Rome yesterday at 71:00 ZM

Ahaahaha, so not funny you Kamikaze Womb Wombat

"Like, I was like at like the mall and like there like was a boot!"

"Harry Potter "wand" for the ladies… (no comment)"

"Hey, no fair Jerry! You got more peanuts than me!'

That's because I'm always sharing"

I'm nucking suts!

Good for you Coat Kurbaine

Countrey moosic for chicken pot pies, rated SPO for SPO

Harry Potter is dying for the Christian society… JK, he's Jewish!

MY BOOBIES DIESD!

God is not very funny, but Jesus is not very comical, but Mary is greatly infected with AIDS!

Hard carrots in the pussycats mouth

Sooper flies and Jewish crosses

Harry Potter and Hermine Granger caught doing the 69…

WTF?

Hey, I need more MJ

Micheal Jackson is an OOS!

I need a drink, and an overdose of peins…

Hey, no fair herry! YOU ARE NOT A GOD YOU SOBBING CRACK POTTISH HARROE!

Mittens for my feet, mitten for my (unholy word)

God backwards is Satandog

Sihtty Siht!

My grandma is 3845038450348950349580349853049583049583049853049583049583049583049583049583049580394850394850394853049583409583049 85093485 0394 583094 853049853049583049583409583409583409 5834095834095834095843095 8340958 34059834 05938450 9384 5093845093485 389 picoseconds young…

Jerry, no gain for your shaft or head! Ha, you crying child mouse siht!

Urm, please don't spam or flame or curse or fornicate in my pipe system Mr. Hilter

The pope is dying because you was in shock of the monkey empire of sss!

Um, don't be such a silly stook!

Oh no no no no no no no no no no no no no, it is John Mayerton!

Hey, you are really getting on my nerves you president wannabe!

Yeah, I'm talking to you Adolf Hitler of Spain…. right?

Jerry, quit eating my fooking assples!

Harry Potter is convicted of murder using a toothpick made out of frozen butter that he made from scratch… more of this never…

Hey, why does Dale get more peanuts than me?

Well, that because God hates you and besides, Dale is a martyr.

Hey, my name is Susej and I'm the antichrist… hooray! OMFFFFG, it's F'ing Jesus!

"Hiya! You cannot escape the wrath of Jesus and his fucking holy minigun!

POW POW POW POW

"Jesus is my friend and he has a cool guitar called the Rocky Sammytonzelise

Hey, why does Jimmy go to Harvard and I go to the dumpster Mum?

SHUT UP DALE AND KEEP EATING YOUR PRECUM!

WAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Hey, I have a heart of monkey hair and toenails…

EEE! MY TOM GREEN T SHIRT IS IN MY PILE OF OLD FECES AND EJAC

Today is a day of eating eachother to the core

Damn, dese geese are sdarding to fug bee

HEY YOU ARE AN AOOOAOOOO AND I AM AND OAOKKOKOK HEH HEHEHEHEHEHEH HA HA HAH AH AH AH HAH AH AH (shit) aHAH AHAH AH AHHS HAH HEHA ASS! FU!

Yours truly,

A man from SSS!"

HEY! NO FOOS!

Ps, I am not your god… heheh heh eh he heh eh eh he heh ehh e

Ichodine! Don't leave! We want to make contract! WAAJJJHHHH!

Japanese people live longer than Americans… ha ha hah! WE ARE GOING TO DIE AND THEY WONT! HAH HA HA HAH AH AH AH HAH AH AHHA HA HA HAH (penis HHAHA HA HAH

A dead man is the same as a man with no guts

Hey, fellas, I am sorry so I'm going to commit suicide with a dildo, goodbye!

"Dale Crotcher was found dead with a Dildo jammed into his ear and it is still vibrating. He died went the Dildo entered his brain and shaked it into a smoothie…

Jerry says the following words about his dead brother "hAAH HA HAH AH AH HA HAH H YOU GOT PWNED DALE! JAJ AJ HAH AH AH AHHA!"

God and Sarah are friends in the deep blue sea… Hardy har har…

Sunscreen for the masses! Howdy city folk, do you have any Coke?

Nope, only Heron, the cola of the future!

LSD IS GOOD FOR ME! AHH AH HAH AHAH HA (no) HAH AH AHA H AH AH!

Prey on the small animals of the lost…

You are my only survivor so I may want to eat you! HARA!

Jessy, eat my bongos!

Koala are doopid! HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA H AH HA HAH AH AH HAAH AH AH AH HA (phuck) HA HA HA HAH AH A HA HA HAH HAH AH

Stupid rotting pigs pinned to the wall, bleeding infected pussy blood all over with their intestines melting and drooling mouths of semen!

Hey, I know what you are thinking… but I don't wanna know what you think beotch! HE HAE HAEH AEH AH HA HAH AH

Urm, why is the sky red? "Fook you, fook tooth!" "Fook you, fook tooth!" "Fook you, fook tooth!" "Fook you, fook tooth!" "Fook you, fook tooth!" "Fook you, fook tooth!" "Fook you, fook tooth!" "Fook you, fook tooth!" "Fook you, fook tooth!" SSS!

I'm a little bo!

Jerry adopted a new brother and his name is Carrey Springer.

Harry Potters grandson is smoking hemp… hehehehe, Harry Potter is a blood clot in Tim Morrisons eye…

Poopy!

Yes, that was improper talking but WTF?

Lollapoolaza hentai!

Jack and Jim are drinking skim but I SAY NAY!

"Why do you say neigh?"

UMMM, BOOOG!

Harry Potter: Hey, isn't this my story?

NO CHAT SCRIPT TEXT ALLOWED! NO CHAT SCRIPT TEXT ALLOWED!

NO CHAT SCRIPT TEXT ALLOWED! NO CHAT SCRIPT TEXT ALLOWED! NO CHAT SCRIPT TEXT ALLOWED! NO CHAT SCRIPT TEXT ALLOWED! NO CHAT SCRIPT TEXT ALLOWED! NO CHAT SCRIPT TEXT ALLOWED! NO CHAT SCRIPT TEXT ALLOWED! NO CHAT SCRIPT TEXT ALLOWED! NO CHAT SCRIPT TEXT ALLOWED! NO CHAT SCRIPT TEXT ALLOWED! NO CHAT SCRIPT TEXT ALLOWED! LOL! LOLZA!

The Amytavile Whoreor… coming soon if not never…. HE HST

Anger Management is for babies!

Hey, don't turn off that light as it is my only way of seeing. WAIT! DON'T! NOOOOOOO (dead)

Screwed Up Hamtaro Episodes will return very soon, I'm telling the truth…

Dang, do you smell that. Oh god, its fabulous… BTW, if you use AXE deodorant, you are increasing your chances in brain tumors… HA HA! STOOPID NOOBIES!

You reek of 7 different kinds of poop

Rabbits are stoopeed, burn them all, cremate them against their own will!

Jimmy Crotcher has more words to say… "Hey, I'm a clown! I'm a clowny clown… (boop) SSSSSSSSSSSSSS!1

Snakes make this noise… SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! (doogie dog shitzu shit) SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSs

Parrots are for children!" SSHHH!R!

Harry Potter is still on strike for right of a new stories but he will fail… yes… heh eh eh he heh eh he heh (Mr. T) hha hah ah haah ha hah ah hah ha hah h

Violence is the key to our children's suck cess in creating giant cysts on rabbits ears (Dude, WTF you are doing to your brain?)

CEO Kenny Jimurstien will buy that house or kill all toddlers.

The Weaslies are raping too many High School Sluts so they were cremated against their own will…. Heh eh eh he heh aheaeh ah ehae haeh ehae hahe haehahe (pink poon) awha ah ha hwah ah ha hah ah ha ha hah

I'm too not cool so dorks are my posse foo!

Are you ready to rumble with the lions and the tigers and the cheetahs and the ponies? (Which one of these animals do not belong?) You are correct, the animal known as the rumble… (Yeah, I had another whiskey… wanna fight about it you scared little aye-aye?)

I am terminal of a disease called (IHATEYOUALLANDIAMGOINGTOKILLYOURMOMMIESITUSIS) weird huh? It affects the heart and the bladder.

Well, I'm being a brat huh? After all, we all are a bunch of Hypocrites so I guess the fall of the Roman Empire was a myth and Dragons are real. Babies suck!

Harry Potter can't seem to believe that the sun is a star so he jammed a peanut in his ear and died of nothing. (Yeah, go ahead, take another one, it will make it funnier.)

So, you like anime? We'll, I don't. They try to make the eyes so big that they explode if infected with disease…

I am so high… oh god, there are all of these perfect colors and whoa… BTW, I AM AN PARROT! AHSAHA HAH AHA HAH AHA (natural male enhancement) HA HA HAH AH AH AH HA HAH AH AH

If history is written in stone, then why isn't it written on wood… how stoopid of them!

Hey, why are we still typing this hell?

I dunno, but it's funny

True

Indeed

Shall we continue

Yes

Good

Yup

STFU!

PENSI!

JA JJAJ AJ AJ AJ JAJ JA J

Indeed.

SHHHH!

So, why does Futurama get good ratings? Because of them, we wouldn't have famine! BUT NO! THEY WILL Eat MORE CHEETOS!

Lip synch this (F-U-C) Fook! DIE! (dead)

Guess what?

What?

LOLL!

Ok!

My brain hurts

Mine too

Do you want to quit

For this chapter?

Yeah…

NO!

WELL 

YES?

Bye!

No!

(walks out)

GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HA HA HAH AH HA HAH AH HA HAH (twat) HA HA HAH AH HAH AH HA HAH AH HA HA HAH AH HA HAH AH (cock) HAH AH AH HA HAH AH HA HAH AH AHH AH (bean) HA HA HAH AH AH HA HAH HA HAH AH AH HAH HA AH H

I'm too dumb to notice that my brain is frying…

Indeed…

So, what now?

Well…

Well what?

Um… I ran out of ideas

You are truly dumb

Yeah… who cares?

No one?

Yeah…

Yupp

…

…

…

…

I had sex

When?

NEVER!

AH HA AH HA HAH AH HA! AH HA AH HA HAH AH HA!

AH HA AH HA HAH AH HA! AH HA AH HA HAH AH HA!

AH HA AH HA HAH AH HA! AH HA AH HA HAH AH HA! AH HA AH HA HAH AH HA! AH HA AH HA HAH AH HA! AH HA AH HA HAH AH HA! AH HA AH HA HAH AH HA! AH HA AH HA HAH AH HA! AH HA AH HA HAH AH HA! AH HA AH HA HAH AH HA! AH HA AH HA HAH AH HA! AH HA AH HA HAH AH HA! AH HA AH HA HAH AH HA! AH HA AH HA HAH AH HA!

That's a good one…

Yes…

No

No what?

This is the dumbest thing ever conceived… God is probably sorry for us being so retarded…

Yeah, especially when there was only one person talking this entire time..

Yeah, I just talking to no one, just typing to myself

Yup… but its cool

Yes

Soo, what now?

I dunno!

Lets write some more

Yesssssss

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssSsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssgkjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjkk

(As of some days ago, the writer commited suicide, an overdose if you will so there will not be any new chapters. However, I'm a friend of the writer, so I will send this in and don't delete it because a dead man wrote this, a dead man…. BTW, GRRAAAHHHHH!H!H!H!H!H!H!H!H!H!H !H H! H! H!H !H !H H!H !H H! (the end) HA HA HAH AH AH HA HAH AH AH AHH )


End file.
